A Collection of Tropes
by Kummerspeck
Summary: A collection of tropes, based on the complete list from the Ultimate Fanfiction Tropes Tumblr. Chapter five, a songfic about the Jane/Rafael break up in season one. Latent M/J.
1. Chapter 1, Trapped, A Blanket Scenario

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. EVERY OTHER CHAPTER WILL BE A T RATING, BUT THIS ONE IS VERY DEFINITELY AN M RATING.

"Jane, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital with your family?" Rafael almost shouted above the ruckus.  
"I'm going back now! I needed my abuela's rosary-It must have fallen out of her purse when she fell! And her leg is broken, but it could have been much worse!" I nearly shouted back.  
"What? You can't drive out there, it's not safe!" He pleaded me with his big brown eyes. "Think about the baby!" The lights flickered and one of the doors flew open. The wind rushed in with a deafening roar, and next thing I knew I was wrapped in his strong arms as he effortlessly lifted me from the ground. His scent was intoxicating, his nearness arousing. As he released me, I saw the fallen chandelier to our right. He'd saved me. Us.  
"O-Okay." I readily agreed, shaken. "You're right." As Rafael nodded, a utility worker came up to him. This was all happening so fast.  
"Sir, there's a problem with the emergency shut off in utility room 6. It needs the master key and only you have it."  
"Six? That's a quarter mile away! Okay, that's a two person valve, correct?" I stood there, confused.  
"Yes, Sir, but all our guys are putting up the shutters. Is there someone else who can help you?"  
Rafael ran his hands through his thick black hair and looked heavenward, then outside. He looked torn for a millisecond, then resolved. "Yes, I have someone. Go." He turned to me with his sweet half smile. "You can go wait this out in my penthouse. Or..." He paused.  
"Or...?" I prompted him.  
"You can come help me with the shut off valve. Then go wait it out in my penthouse. But it's a walk out there. It's not attached to the hotel since it was an addition with the medical suites."  
"That's okay," I assured him. "I can help! I want to help." Rafael sighed and looked out in the torrential downpour and raging winds.  
"If you're sure, follow behind me." Rafael grabbed my hand and held me close. We went out into the storm. The wind was howling, so fast and strong I could barely catch my breath. The rain was like needles driving into me, and I was immediately drenched and freezing. The journey took even longer thanks to my stupid heels. I couldn't see in front of me thanks to the thick sheets of rain beating down on us, but Rafael seemed to know where we were going. Soon we were in front of a small building, and Rafael released one of my hands to fish out his key. Finally we entered the tiny room. It was chilly despite the furnace, and Rafael struggled to close the door behind us. Quickly he pointed to a button on the far wall. "Can you hold that down? Please."  
I nodded, shivering, and pushed it while he inserted his key into a box and pulled down a lever. His walkie talkie crackled to life.  
"Boss, we have a huge problem. They've upgraded the storm to a Category 3. The debris is unreal outside. You need to stay in there until the storm passes. Don't worry, we have everyone safe and settled here. There's nothing to worry about. Copy?"  
Rafael sighed again, looked at the door, looked at me. "Yeah, I copy. We'll hang tight. Keep me updated." The radio crackled out. "We're going to be here for a while. Probably until morning."  
"Well," I replied with a smile "I can't imagine better company to be trapped with." A shiver overtook me, ruining my lighthearted quip.  
"Cold?"  
"Yeah, a little." I admitted.  
He came over and enveloped me in a hug, kissing the top of my head. "You're soaked!" He exclaimed "And freezing. Wait. I know there's an emergency kit here somewhere. " He scanned the room, before seeing it in one corner. He opened it to find a single blanket, two bottles of water, and some energy bars.  
I started to laugh. "I hope no one was planning on being stuck here for long!"  
Rafael smiled. "No, just for a few hours. You should really take off those wet clothes and get under the blanket."  
His cheek was cold. So were his hands. "What about you! I don't want you to freeze at my expense! It's a big blanket, Raf. I'm sure we can both fit."  
He shivered, barely perceptually. "Okay. You first. I'll hang your clothes up. The pipes should dry them."  
I smiled. I can't seem to stop smiling around him. "Can you help me with my dress?"  
"Of course." He replied. Walking behind me, he gently lifted my hair and laid it over my shoulder. His fingers at the nape of my neck sent a little spark through my body. They slowly slid down my back to the top of my zipper. I felt his warm breath on my neck, then his mouth. Gentle kisses turned into little nips and sucking. I moaned softly under my breath. "Sorry." He murmured "Couldn't help it." I felt his lips turn into a smile against my skin as he slid down the zipper on my dress, heard his intake of breath as I let it fall to the floor.  
"Oops." I said, stepping out of it. I turned around to see his eyes hungrily roaming my exposed flesh. "Blanket, please." I said softly, unclipping the back of my bra. He smirked, handing it over. I wrapped it around me like a towel, stepped out of my shoes, then dropped my bra into the pile. "Your turn." I said quietly, walking over to him and tugging on the hem of his impossibly soft, completely ruined gray cashmere sweater.  
"Are you sure that's wise?" He said, raising one impeccably groomed eyebrow.  
"I do. Unless you object?" I teased, kissing his chest where the V in his sweater exposed it. "Of course, you'll have to hold up the blanket for me."  
His other eyebrow went up, but he obliged, his hands brushing the sides of my breasts as he held the blanket in place. Slowly I tugged the wet cashmere over his head, and he slid it off his arms. His wet body glistened in the dim light of the room, his smirk and tousled hair irresistible. We both looked down past his chiseled abs at the button on his trousers, and I blushed. "Don't worry, I won't look." I said softly, taking back control of the blanket and turning around.  
While Rafael finished undressing and hung up the clothes, I arranged the blanket on the floor. Half was folded under us so we wouldn't be laying on the cold cement, and the other half would cover us. It meant the laying space was only the size of a twin bed, but it was serviceable enough. I shivered again.  
"Hurry! I'm freezing!" I laughed, patting the blanket. Rafael crossed the small room, staring at me. The heat in his gaze sent a shiver through me that had nothing to do with the cold. Finally he joined me under the blankets. We tried laying on our backs, but his broad shoulders meant there wasn't enough room. "How about I'll lay on my side, then you curl up behind me?" I suggested.  
He flashed that dazzling smile of his. "If you want to be the little spoon, you don't have to put on an act." He teased, wrapping his arms around me. The warm heat of his body was scorching against my cold skin, his breath on my scalp was somehow impossibly distracting. "I enjoy having you to myself." He murmured, kissing the top of my head. His hand rubbed my still tiny belly, then teasingly trailed to my thigh. I took a deep breath in. His touch was hypnotic, his scent arousing. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I turned around to face him.  
For a quick moment Rafael looked surprised, his sculpted eyebrows lifting. Then a slow smile crept across his face. He cupped my face softly in his hands, and our lips met. Fire raced through my body, and I pushed myself closer to him. I could feel the hard length of him pressed against my hip, moaned as he sucked softly on my bottom lip. I ran my hands through his hair, over his broad shoulders, down his back. I wanted him closer, wanted more of him.  
Rafael must have sensed my need, because quickly I found myself on my back with him on top of me. He kissed from my mouth to my throat, while his hand slowly went from caressing my ribs to holding my breast. "Oh, God! Yes, please!" I heard someone moan, surprised to realize it was me. His hands moved to my nipples, slowly rolling then with his fingers as his head descended lower. Soon his got mouth was on one of my breasts. The feeling was exquisite, every nerve in my body was alive. "More." I heard myself beg. "Oh, please more."  
I opened my eyes and caught Rafael's gaze. Slowly one of his hands descended, lightly tracing over my panties. Another moan tore through my throat. My hips jutted up to meet his hand, and slowly he applied pressure with one long finger, rubbing back and forth. I could hear myself nearly shouting under his gentle ministrations. My entire body felt so tight and hot, and I couldn't stop panting. His mouth suckled on one of my breasts while the rubbing became more intense. My hands were wild, clawing at his back, clutching at his shoulders. I could feel myself teetering on the precipice, then suddenly my world was shattering, and I was calling his name at the top of my voice, shivering and shuddering with the force of my climax.  
As I finally regained my faculties, Rafael wrapped me in his arms, gently kissing my temple. "Wow." I managed, finally. He smiled like the cat that got into the cream. His erection still pressed hard into my thigh, but he seemed not to notice, focused solely on my wellbeing. Maybe it was his gentlemanly behavior, maybe it was just the cold night and the warm blanket, but suddenly I felt compelled to return the favor.  
I caught him by surprise, rolling on top of him. "My turn." I said, smiling. I kissed his lips, his chin, his throat. I kissed his chest, his incredible abs. Just as I started tugging down his tight black boxers, he stopped me.  
"You don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this out of obligation." He was so sincere. I kissed his beautiful lips again.  
"Don't worry," I said, licking my lips. "I want to." Then my head descended. I pulled the boxers off him, before admiring the length of him. I wrapped my hand around the base, tasting the tip with my tongue. Rafael's breath hitched and his hands buried into the blanket. I enjoyed having that power over him. Slowly I lowered my mouth onto his manhood, taking it as deep as I could go, before slowly bobbing up and down. Rafael's body was tense, his mouth open, his eyes boring into mine. I lowered my head again, trying to go deeper. He made a soft noise, and I loved it. I wracked my brain, thinking of what a romance novel heroine would do, then started moving my hand in time with my mouth.  
"Jane, Jane, Jane." Rafael moaned, and I started going faster, deeper. His body became increasingly rigid, his breath increasingly ragged. "I'm almost there." He panted. I made eye contact with him for a second, before going faster. His entire body tensed, then he exploded into my mouth. It was less salty than I expected, and more sour. Still, I sucked it down, enjoying Rafael's tremors and moans. Slowly they subsided, and I crawled back up, laying my head on his chest. He pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.  
"You're amazing." He said sleepily. "Really. Amazing and unexpected. I'm so glad you're mine." He said as his eyes drifted shut. I smiled at him, surprisingly satisfied with how the night had turned out.  
I listened to the storm outside. It sounded ferocious. I smiled, cuddling closer to Rafael and closing my eyes. Maybe we could do it again before it would be safe to leave in the morning. I think he'd like that-and I know I would.

I hope you all enjoyed this and felt it was reasonably in character. As the narrator said, "Jane was a Virgin, not a saint". Next chapter is Rivalmancyl Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for couples you'd like to get some inconvenient feelings, dirty or otherwise!

On another note, I ran the Philly Marathon this past Sunday, and at mile 21 I thought I might die. Then I had a vivid hallucination of Rafael saying " Don't give up, don't ever give up." Long story short, if you're going to run a marathon, don't forget to eat that morning.


	2. Chapter 2- Green, Unrequited Pining

Prompt #14- Unrequited Jealousy. Set between 1x07-1x14.

It's not like I'm jealous.

I had him first. I threw him away. I just needed the money.

It wasn't always the money, but it helped. It always helps.

It's not like I'm jealous.

Of that mousy little thing? She's going to get old and dowdy. She's getting fat with the baby. I wouldn't dream of getting fat. I didn't get fat, not when I was having his baby.

And their baby should have been ours, should have been mine. Two babies taken from me.

But it's not like that matters.

He smiles all the time now. Not like when we were together. Then his smile was an ironic twist of the mouth. It was a smirk. A way to get women, to get money, to get what he wanted.

Now he sees her and just lights up. It's sad, really. How far he's fallen. In love. With her.

But I'm sure they won't be happy forever. It will get hard, and he will get distant, and she can try but it certainly won't change his mind. If I couldn't do it, she can't. And he'll move on, to whatever his next type will be. Then it will be her turn. To be the monster. To be cast aside. To desperately search for security elsewhere, because you know the end is coming, even if he won't tell you.

To chase a shadow of the love he once showed you. To lose everything. To be alone.

I watch them in the lobby. Hugging. Kissing. They don't even see me. I don't think he sees anything but her. It's not like she hung the moon, Raphael. It's not like she's special, it's not like you've changed. You just stole another woman from her fiancé. Apparently you didn't learn anything.

But it's not like that matters, not when you're Rafael and beautiful and rich and so much smarter than you give yourself credit for. When you're Rafael, you just get an idea in your head and run with it-I want a divorce, I want to run a hotel, I want a family with this girl who just happened to be in the right exam room at the right time. Who cares if she's engaged! That's never stopped me before! He's impulsive and self deprecating and self sabotaging.

So it's not like I'm jealous.

Jealous of the recipient of his loving disposition, his beautiful smile, his gentle caresses. His good morning kisses, his good night affection. His grand romantic gestures, his generous nature, the kind looks he sends your way when you need them most, his gorgeous everything, how he always puts you first. His gentle teasing, his constant surety that you're an amazing person, no matter what you say.

Not jealous of the trips he'll be taking her on now, the inside jokes he'll have with her, the gender reveal cupcakes they'll share. How he'll reassure her she looks beautiful like he used to for me, how they'll get married some day and the memories of our beautiful day and torrid night will be replaced by ones of her.

Memories replaced one by one until they're gone, until I'm a faint bad decision on the cusp of his memory, a funny joke about his marital mistake before meeting Perfect Mommy. Who could have his baby. Who didn't care about the money. Who worships him, almost as much as he worships her.

Like he used to worship me. Before I found myself alone. Forgotten.

Jealous.


	3. Chapter 3- Choosing Mateo Raising a Baby

Prompt 16- Raising a Baby

Set during 2x03, when everyone inexplicably decides 3 weeks post partum is a great time for Jane to make an enormous life altering decision. AU where Jane says something different than "I love you both"

You must have a preference.

You must be leaning one way or the other.

Who do you love more?

"That's easy." I said, not even looking at them. "I love Mateo. For now, he's the center of my universe. I love him with absolutely one hundred percent of everything in my heart. I think about him every second of every day, even when he's sleeping." Finally I look at their surprised faces. "I'm exhausted, I'm hormonal, and I'm not thinking about forever right now. I'm just thinking about surviving the day, even the hour sometimes. I don't expect you to understand, I don't expect you to wait. For now, I've made my choice. It's Mateo."

With that, my sweet baby began to gurgle. I lovingly lifted him out of his stroller, gently pushing the hair off his forehead. His chubby little arms waved spastically in the air. He made me smile. The one man who never brought me pain... Except labor and occasionally latch pain.

I thought back to my mom's lesson on love. Mateo made me understand what she meant about my heart glowing. No drama, no anxiety. Just beautiful, pure, raw, unconditional love. No man could ever compare to how my baby made me feel. He was my sun, my moon, my stars, my everything.

"He needs to nurse, and a nap." I said, and left the room. I could hear footsteps start to follow, then some arguing voices.

"Where are you going? She doesn't want to see you right now." Michael said. Those footsteps must have been Rafael's.

"I'm going to say good bye to my son, not that it's any concern of yours."

Mature, Rafael.

"I'm just looking out for Jane's best interests."

There was a short, cynical laugh from Rafael. "Hers, or yours? I think she just made it very clear she doesn't need anything but time from us right now." There was some mumbling, then the front door opened and closed with force.

Just as I was sitting down in our room, Rafael appeared in the doorway, both hands up.

"I heard you, and I understand. I just wanted to say good bye to Mateo." I handed him over. Rafael kissed him, blew raspberries on his feet. "I love you baby. Be good for mommy. And your Bisabuela. I'll see you both tomorrow at music class."

I nodded. "But just so you know, no funny business, Rafael. It's just a music class."

"Definitely. It's just a music class." His face split into a grin.

"No seriously, it's just a music class." I admonished.

"I know, it's just a music class." That teasing smile was still firmly affixed to his face.

"No, you're smiling when you say that."

"No I'm not." Not only was he still smiling, his big brown eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Yes, you are. Say it again, no teeth." I demanded. Finally the grin left his face.

"It's just music class. No funny business." He said seriously, handing Mateo back to me. Rafael kissed his head one last time.

"Thank you." I said as he turned to leave. As I looked up, his gentle smile was already back.

As he departed, I was left with a strange, fleeting feeling of déjà vu. And I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

A/n: I hope you guys liked this! I figured it worked for both teams.

Anyway, this is short because the fic I've been working on all week spun out of control and is going to wind up a 3 part opus of Jafael romance. So if you liked Loving Her, keep an eye out!

It's set during 2x06 and 2x07, so it covers Jane's mastitis through their first date.


	4. Chapter 4-NYE, a Rivalmancy

The room swelled with the drunken roar of five hundred guests counting down to midnight. They were excited, joyous, looking forward to the New Year. The music was turned low.

"Ten!"

I looked around the room. It was opulent, beautiful. Everyone was in evening gowns and tuxedos. It was a five hundred dollar ticket to get in, and people happily paid it. I was doubtful when I first heard the plan, but everything was going incredibly.

"Nine!"

Everything except that I had finally been forced to give up on my family. After weeks of barely speaking after our first date, I called my lawyer and started working on getting half custody in the eyes of the law.

"Eight!"

She'd been so upset at me. Partially about the lying, but mostly because I'd hurt Michael. I couldn't live my life being the one she chose because he was a lunatic who hurt our child. I couldn't keep trying when she was only interested because she shouldn't love him.

"Seven!"

As it turned out, I was right to move on. Michael showed up on Christmas with a mended Christmas angel, promises never to hurt her or Mateo again, and her old engagement ring. They were getting married tonight. A one week engagement.

"Six!"

I didn't want our son anywhere near that psycho, but my lawyers said even with video evidence of an unprovoked attack I didn't have a chance at getting sole custody. Especially against a police officer who was voluntarily taking anger management classes.

"Five!"

From the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of gold sequins. My heart tightened. My enormously pregnant ex wife was walking in my direction. Her hair was carefully pulled back in a chignon, her jewelry was modest but diamond. The best for the best. She was still wearing heels, which was wildly impressive to me.

Her evening gown sparkled under the lights, strapless and tight from her breasts, over her swollen belly, on her hips, and getting poofy by her knees. She looked like a golden mermaid. She was completely at ease, with her mother and soon to be ex husband in jail for murder and internet scamming.

"Four!"

Working with Petra I had begun to see a different side to her. A side I never saw when we were married. She was bright and thoughtful, not just cunning and devious. For the first time I felt like I was seeing her honestly, earnestly. She threw her hair back and laughed a big, real, hearty laugh when she found something funny. Her huge, blue, endless eyes and softly pouted lips let me know when she was worried.

"Three!"

The woman I had been married to was perpetually trapped in a protective she'll of fake emotions and ulterior motives. It took a long time for her to emerge from her protective cocoon. Once everything had come out about Milos and her mother had gone, it was like she'd been freed. I knew she had been under pressure, but I never realized how much.

"Two!"

Jane had chosen Michael, they were getting married. If their separation had been a mistake, I thought maybe I had made a mistake divorcing Petra. I could still have a family. I could buy the perfect house I'd found, and literally have two point five children, a wife, and a white picket fence.

"One!"

I looked at the incredible woman before me. The woman I had divorced and this woman were different. We'd both changed and grown. I wanted this. We could work. My eyes met hers, and her gaze was still longing.

I launched myself at her, wrapping one arm around her waist and putting my other hand behind her head, cradling it. Our kiss was passionate, all consuming. Her arms wrapped around me like they'd never left, like the last four years were just a bad dream.

"I love you. Let's forgive each other. I want you and our girls and a family home where we can be happy. Let's do this right this time."

"Happy New Year!" The guests shouted.

And it finally was.

A/n: I love Rafaetra. Anyone want to see more of this pairing?


	5. Chapter 5-Say Something, a Songfic

I don't know when it started, maybe it really was was the whole time we were together, but it first registered for me when I found her in Michael's arms in the elevator. That little seed of jealousy I'd been carrying around suddenly didn't seem quite so crazy as it once had. For the first time, I questioned if moving so fast was a mistake. For just one second, doubt rang through me. Did she still love him?

Of course not. She turned to me with her usual smile, acting just like normal. We went about our night, she tried to make her friends happy, even if it put us in an uncomfortable place. She's just looking out for her friends, I told myself. She doesn't understand the position I'm in. She doesn't understand I need to prove myself to my father and get my hotel back. She just thinks it's a favor, like a hundred others I've had no problem granting her in the past.

At the end of the night she apologized. We bonded over babies. We were fine. How could I have ever doubted her feelings? We were going to be a family. Everything was going to turn out fine.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I opened the door to find Michael, much to my displeasure. Jane was hiding behind him. My irritation was grating. Why was she hiding from me? I'd never given her a reason to hide. Unlike Michael, I'd been open and honest with her from day one. Michael looked smug. More smug than usual. They told me about how she'd seen Aaron, I showed him to them. Back in the penthouse, Jane tried to explain herself, said she was looking for me.

The fact was, she didn't trust me. Didn't trust me when I said I wouldn't hide my father, didn't trust what she partially overheard on the phone. I was hurt. We were having a baby together. She knew my feelings for her, knew I'd never felt that way before. But when she got nervous, when she had doubts she went to Michael. My ire grew. She said she trusted me, mostly. Mostly?

She didn't understand. It hurt that she didn't trust me. But it was so much worse that her first response was to go to Michael, who lied to her. Who was still the first person she went to with whatever trust she did have.

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

I asked her to move in with me, she put a pin in it. I asked her to marry me, she put a pin in it. I was so ready to start our life together, so ready to set up a home for our family. She gave me a test on the beach like this was fucking grade school.

I was always admit that rejection stung, especially for me. But it was like she was determined to rub salt in the wound, stringing me along for weeks before turning me down. I loved her, completely, with my entire heart. But somewhere inside of her, despite her claims to the contrary, she doubted me, doubted us.

In the end she laid the blame on my shoulders, saying I wanted to move too fast. I took it without thinking, because I would do anything to make her happy. But no matter how hard I tried, it felt like the magic was tarnished, that something was slowly starting to break.

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

It was like I couldn't get away from that guy. The worst was seeing them together by the bay. I didn't understand how she could laugh with him, be so easy and natural with him, when we were so tense. It was like she'd forgotten that he'd lied to her, didn't care that he had out out for me. But I couldn't help but watch them. She seemed so happy, so vibrant. Was she like that with me? No, but we were going through a tough time, there was so much going on. I realized they were talking about Angelique Harper. Pain lanced through my heart. How could she just stand there and talk to him about it, like the proposal had never happened? Hurt turned into anger. It started to slowly eat away at me. I left, before she could see me. I was holding on to her, to us so tightly. As I left, I wondered if I was making the right decision.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

We got in a fight, I said I needed some space. Jane kept fighting with me, ', You want to break up, you want to break up'. The fact is I didn't, but I was starting to think she did. She was so unhappy, she was constantly so unhappy. Everything I did was wrong, everything I did bothered her. I gave her what she wanted, I broke up with her.

She came back the next morning, confronted me about my Mom, set up a therapy appointment. I almost thought we could possibly save this after the baby shower. For a little while things were light again, things were easy.

Then we nearly had sex in that pool, and she had run away after we got caught. It was the perfect example of our entire relationship. We were so into each other, then she would run to avoid any intimacy, physical or emotional. I made another appointment with my therapist, but I knew in my heart of hearts what had to come next.

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

She stormed out of my office. I slugged down the rest of my bourbon. The pain was incredible. She was so aware of her own pain, but she didn't see mine. She'd never seen mine. All those times Michael plotted against me, when I was low and needed her sympathy, when my world was crumbling. She never saw my pain until it affected her. I did my best, I was completely devoted to her happiness. I offered her everything, and she shot it all down. Moving in together, getting married, grand romantic gestures. Even a bouquet of flowers was rejected because it somehow hurt Michael. I was so determined to make our life together incredible.

I buried my face in my hands. All I ever wanted was a family. How did I even get here? Divorced with baby mama and a pre-broken home, a child brought into the world with already separated parents. Part of me bitterly wondered how long it would take Michael to weasel his way back into her life, but the answer was painfully clear. He never left. He was always in her heart. He was getting top billing even when we were together.

I stared at my bourbon. Life was so much easier before I started trying, before I started caring.

I was just so sure of her. I didn't have a single doubt that she was The One.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere, I would have followed you

Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something

Okay, we all know I don't ship MJ, but after watching season one again, I was so irritated at Jane for constantly putting Michael first!

Anyway, this song popped into my head and I had to do it. It only took me three months to get it fleshed out! -K


End file.
